last time
by Ryeosung09
Summary: kumpulan kisah EXO couples. 1st baekyeol :you didn't , 2nd taoris :forgive me, 3rd hunhan :i miss you, next kaisoo
1. Chapter 1

you didn't

Cast:

-Byun Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol

Genre : hurt

Rate : T

Disclaimer :

Semua member EXO milik SMent, juga milik Tuhan YME, para orangtua mereka dan diri mereka masing-masing.

Summary : kau tak melakukan itu

.

.

Baekhyun POV

.

.

apa kau ingat saat aku mulai merengek dan bermanja padamu, kau katakan tak akan menyukaiku, tapi kau tak melakukan nya dan tetap menyukaiku.

kau ingat saat aku menceburkanmu ke dalam lau dan kolam renang dan kau mengatakan akan membalasku, tapi kau tak melakukan itu.

ingatkah kau saat aku meminjam brand new car darimu dan menghilangkan nya seketika, kau katakan kau akan membunuhku, tapi kau tak melakukan itu.

ingat saat hari dimana aku menumpahkan pia strawberryku diatas karpetmu, kau bilang kau membenciku, tapi kau tak melakukan itu.

apa kau ingat saat aku lupa mengatakan padamu untuk menggunakan pakaian formal saat kita berdansa dan kau memakan jeans, kau katak kau akan mengkhianatiku, tpi tak juga kau lakukakan.

aku tau kau pasti sangat ingat saat aku jalan-jalan dan kencan dengan pria atau orang lain, kau mengatakan akan meninggalkanku, tapi lagi-lagi kau tak melakukan itu.

ya banyak hal yang hilang yang tak kau lakukan, dan aku selalu menyakitimu tapi kau selalu berjanji untuk mencintaiku, melindungiku, hingga saatnya kau berjanji untuk kembali dari perang, tapi kau tak melakukan itu...

.

.

.

annyeonghaseyo kim carl kembali lagi

kali ini mau bawain beberapa kisah tentang official coupple di EXO, bulai dari baekyeol dan sampai seterusnya

mohon saran dan masukan nya~

**~NEXT TAORIS~ **


	2. Chapter 2

forgive me

Cast:

-Huang Zi Tao

-Wu Yifan

Genre : hurt

Rate : T

Disclaimer :

Semua member EXO milik SMent, juga milik Tuhan YME, para orangtua mereka dan diri mereka masing-masing.

Summary : semua penyesalanku berakhir dengan tangis

.

.

TAO POV

aku selalu menunggumu pulang hingga larut malam, meski kau tak akan menginjakan kaki dirumah sama sekali.

aku selalu menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita nikmati berdua, meskipun kau selalu mengabaikan kan ku dan menikmati makan malammu diluar bersama teman-temanmu.

aku selalu menyiapkan pakaianmu dan berharap kau memakainya, dan kau sama sekali tak memandang dan hanya membiarkan baju itu tergeetak dikasur.

aku selalu menantikan akhir pekan karena hanya diakhir pekan kau libur dan kita dapat menghabiskan waktu untuk bersama, meskipun kau lebih memilih untuk bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman mu dan kembali mengabaikanku.

KRIS POV

aku selalu menunggu didepan kuburmu, menyesali semua peruatan yang pernahku lakukan padamu, dan berharap kau akan kembali bersamaku dan memperbaiki semua yang telahku lakukan, dan memperlakukanmu sepantasnya, memperlakukanmu layaknya seorang istri, meski terkadang semua penyesalanku kan menjadi sia-sia dan berakhir menjadi sebuah tangisan yang membuatku terlihat lemah karena kau selamanya tak akan kembali padaku Huang Zi Tao, maafkan aku...

.

.

.

annyeonghaseyo kim carl kembali lagi

kali ini mau bawain beberapa kisah tentang official coupple di EXO, bulai dari baekyeol, taoris dan sampai seterusnya

mohon saran dan masukan nya~

**~NEXT HUNHAN~**


	3. Chapter 3

I miss you

Cast:

-Luhan

-Oh Sehun

Genre : hurt

Rate : T

Disclaimer :

Semua member EXO milik SMent, juga milik Tuhan YME, para orangtua mereka dan diri mereka masing-masing.

Summary : aku merindukaanmu sehun ah..

.

.

luhan POV

.

.

memakimu, mencacimu, mengkhianatimu adalah kegiatan rutinku setiap hari. menganggapmu tak ada adalah hal biasa menurutku. aku selalu mencampakanmu, menyakiti hatimu, dan janji suci yang pernah terucap seakan tak pernah terjadi dimuka bumi ini, aku melupakan semuanya, meskipun kau selalu mengngatnya dan tak akan pernah melupakannya. meskipun aku selalu menyakitimu, kau akan selalu tersenyum tulus seakan aku tak melakukan apapun yang menyakiti hatimu dan hanya aku balas dengan hembusan nafas malas.

aku tak pernah menganggapmu suamiku meskipun kau selalu mencintaiku, kau selalu memperhatikanku, memperhatikan setiap tingkah lakuku, memperhatikan setiap makanan dan minuman yang selalu masuk kedalam tubuhku. menganggapku ada, memujiku seakan aku adalah istri yang paling indah yang sealu akan menjadi takdirmu, dan selalu saja kau bersikap baik layakanya seorang suami yang sangan mencintainya istrinya.

sekarang kau jauh diasana, ditempat indah yang tak akan pernah bisa aku capai, tempat yang tenang, tempat yang sangat tepat untukmu, untuk menenangkan dirimu dari semua perbuatan yang selama ini aku lakukan, aku selalu mengatakan aku membencimu dan tak mencintaimu, tetapi tepat saat kau pergi begitu saja tampa mengucapkan selamat tinggal aku merasa kehilangan sosok lembut yang selalu menemaniku, aku merasa kesepian dan rasa hampa yang membuat dadaku sesak memikirkannya, sekarang aku tersadar, aku tak akan bisa bernafas tanpa tatapan lebut yang selalu kau berikan padaku, belaian pada rambutku, semua nya hilang begitu saja, maafkan aku sehun-ah, aku merindukanmu dan...aku mencintaimu.

.

.

.

**~NEXT KAISOO~ **


End file.
